


My Reality

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, S8 spoilers, SHIDGE, Wedding, altea, shidge wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Katie couldn’t believe this was happening.





	My Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done a wedding scene or vows, so I hope you like it!
> 
> S8 was... interesting, no?

The room was full of rustling clothes, footsteps, and waving hands. Colleen, Krolia, Romelle, and Matt’s wife were surrounding Katie, inspecting and fussing over every inch of her, making sure everything was in the right place.

“Are you ready, Katie?” Collen asked, holding her face in her hands.

“Yeah, Mom.” Katie replied, as she smoothed her fingers down her white dress.

“Then let's go.” Krolia said as she held open the door.

On the other side of the threshold stood a bickering Sam and Matt Holt. They stopped when they saw Katie, eyes wide. They were silent for a minute as tears gathered in the corner of their eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Sam whispered to his daughter. Matt could only nodd.

“Thank you, Dad.” Katie whispered back, reaching for his hand. “Now come on, we don’t wanna be late. It’s my wedding day after all.”

***

Katie could hardly believe this day was real.

Even with her father taking her down the aisle and the rows full of people surrounding her- Alteans, Olkari, Blades, Garla, among others - she found it hard to believe. It was only when she finally reached the alter, where Shiro stood, dressed in white, that she believed it. Only when he took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, did it finally sink in.

It was her wedding day. And she was getting married to Takashi Shirogane- the love of her life. She smiled as she took her place beside him. Time seemed to fly by, and soon it was time for the vows.

They turned to each other, eyes full of love and devotion.

“Takashi,” Katie began, making his breath hitch. “ We have been through so much together in one lifetime than anyone has. We won a war. Fought a witch. Saved countless realities.” She gave him a soft smile. “But we’ve also suffered and lost so much. I wouldn’t change it for the world because it brought us together. It brought me to _you_ , Takashi- my best friend, my voice of reason, _my soulmate_.” Tears were filling her eyes. “All I want is to make you happy, and I know there will be rough times but we’ll get through them together- because we love each other, because you love me, and because I love you. I love you, Takashi Shirogane.” Katie hugged him as tears fell. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she’d composed herself.

Shiro took a shuddering breath before he spoke- voice strong and clear.

“Katie, there are no words to say howI feel about you. Not enough time in the day to spend with you, telling you how much I love you.” He took a deep breath. “Just like Allura did when she saved the whole universe- I will devote my whole life to you, to your happiness and to your future. This is what I promise you, here and now, in front of Allura’s statue.”

The rings were brought forth.

“Do you, Takashi Shirogane, take Katie Holt to be your wife, from this day forward, until death?" Coran proclaimed.

“I do.” He put the ring on her finger.

“And do you, Katie Holt take Takashi Shirogane to be your husband, from this day forward, until death?"

“I do.” She put the ring on his human hand.

“Then I proclaim you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!”

And Takashi did, tears falling from his eyes. Cheers, claps, and whistles erupted.

They parted.

A breeze carrying juniberry petals sweeping through.


End file.
